


100 Jevs

by reddysteddy



Category: 100 Gecs (Band), Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Crack, Ficlet, Gen, One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddysteddy/pseuds/reddysteddy
Summary: Big boys coming with the big truckFeel so clean like a money machine, oh, yeahTell me what's the deal, I've been tryin' to go to bedI've been up for days, I've been tryna get aheadSaid it all before, and I'll say it once againI'm better off alone---Jevin gets revenge on Wels and Bdubs for never letting him sleep.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	100 Jevs

wels landed on the ground surprisingly smoothly considering he hadnt used an elytra in over a month. he was in a grassy field somewhere far from spawn that no one else on the server had touched yet. jevin had given him these coordinates earlier that morning and told him and bdubs to meet him there by noon. he had no idea why, but he did as he was told. 

a few minutes later bdubs joined him in the plains biome. before he could ask about his friend's dilated pupils a cold, wet hand on his shoulder made them turn around. 

jevin was standing there, over half his face dyed a deep violet and head misshapen as if he had fallen on an anvil. though wels was not entirely familiar with slime anatomy he could not help but to grimace at his uncomfortable appearance. 

"sup dudes", the slime said casually despite the tired expression his face was pulled into. "glad you guys showed up. just stand here for a sec, i wanna do something real quick". he walked between the other two men towards what wels assumed was something out of view. 

"what's you call us here for?", bdubs asked. jevin paused for moment before continuing forwards. 

"oh ya know, something about-", he was interrupted by a yawn. "-about the sun. and sleep", he said, never turning his head back. 

several minutes passed. jevin disappeared from view behind a short hill no more than a few meters tall. wels began to wonder if he should leave, and bdubs did too if the antsy way he moved his feet was anything to go off of. 

suddenly a deep roar sounded from somewhere ahead, wels' ribcage vibrating with its volume. it was followed by a high pitched mechanical screech. 

before he could draw his sword a complex machine as large as a house came into view. wels' eyes widened with horror as less than a second later it was looming directly over him and bdubs. a supernova of pain reupted through his body as machinery crunched the two men against the ground.

when wels woke up in his base he found a chest by the foot of his bed that he did not remember placing. after opening it up he found nothing but a single diamond. wrapped around it was a tag engraved with two words:

"u suk".

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to Sleep-E-E's
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683172


End file.
